


she's the bee's knees and i am the cat's meow

by orphan_account



Series: yoi shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Trans Male Character, cutie in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which phichit is very, very whipped for katsuki yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuuphi is Good

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined out. His Japanese roommate was staring out the window again, likely lost in their own thoughts.

 

Phichit walked over to them, and draped himself over Yuuri’s lap.

 

Yuuri jumped, startled. “Oh, sorry, Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled, moving their hand to rub Phichit’s hair. Phichit noticed that Yuuri wasn’t wearing their binder, and had their beanie on, which meant Yuuri was _probably_ feeling a bit feminine, or they were tired.

 

“Do you want me to do your makeup?” Phichit asked, sitting up. Yuuri was still a bit out of it, but locked eyes with Phichit.

 

Phichit could have melted under Yuuri’s gaze—their eyes were soft chocolate brown with a hint of red wine, it was gentle, it was _intoxicating._ Phichit couldn’t look at them for too long, and he moved his gaze to Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri nodded slowly, processing Phichit’s words.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Yuuri said quietly. Phichit gleefully moved off of the bed, and swiftly grabbed his makeup bag. He sat across from Yuuri, and opened the bag, the _zip_ grabbing the Japanese’s attention.

 

“I don’t think I have any cover-up in your shade, since I’m like, ten times darker than you, but I might have some of that skin-tone adjusting stuff?” Phichit offered. Yuuri’s eyes seemed more alive, so Phichit considered that a win. With a slow nod, Yuuri agreed. Phichit grinned triumphantly when he found the small tube. 

 

He leaned over, and began to dab the makeup on Yuuri’s face. It was soft; the pre-season was always when Yuuri was softest. Their usual angular body was softer with curves. Yuuri fluttered their eyes shut, and their lips were parted, and Phichit _couldn’t stop staring._

 

“I’m _so_ not straight,” Phichit mumbled quietly, knowing Yuuri could hear but ignoring it in favor of spreading the cover-up along Yuuri’s face. Yuuri opened their eyes again, and the close proximity to those _eyes_ made Phichit’s hand shake.

 

Phichit silently continued applying the makeup, moving on to eyeshadow, eyeliner, and blush. 

 

And then came the lipstick.

 

“Do you want some bright lipstick?” Phichit asked as he rummaged through his makeup bag. 

 

“Sure,” Yuuri answered quietly. Phichit grabbed a purple stick, and pressed it against Yuuri’s lips. 

 

The color looked lovely on Yuuri, and Phichit was definitely sweating. His hands shook slightly, but Phichit couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

“You look really pretty,” Phichit breathed. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered towards Phichit, and Phichit felt himself _melt._

 

“Thanks,” Yuuri mumbled, looking flustered. Their cheeks were redder than before, they looked so _cute—_

 

“Oh my _God,_ why are you actually like this?” Phichit shut his eyes closed. When he opened them, Yuuri looked almost _apologetic,_ and they opened their mouth, their _soft, lovely mouth—_

 

“Fuck it,” Phichit muttered, grabbing Yuuri’s cheeks gently and pressing a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s purple lips. Yuuri let out a squeak, but moved their hands to wrap around Phichit’s waist. 

 

“Wow,” Yuuri said once Phichit pulled away gently.

 

“Wow.” Phichit agreed quietly, smiling at Yuuri softly.

 


End file.
